


C.G.F.C. - Part One

by lost_n_stereo



Series: C.G.F.C. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fake Baby AU, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular jock Bellamy Blake gets paired with Clarke Griffin for a fake baby school assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.G.F.C. - Part One

This is officially the stupidest thing he’s ever had to do.

He’s got a diaper bag slung over one shoulder, a plastic baby in a car seat in one hand and a Red Bull in the other.

He plops the baby down into the backseat of his car (making sure it’s facing the back because Mrs. Wilson told them there would be random car checks) and straps the car seat in the way they were showed in class.

The drive to school is uneventful, something he’s incredibly grateful for because that stupid plastic baby kept him up half the night, which is where the Red Bull comes in. When he pulls his car into his favorite parking spot he sees his project partner (his “wife”) Clarke Griffin glaring at him and tapping her toe impatiently. The girl might be pretty but her holier-than-thou attitude is definitely less than appealing.

He rolls his eyes as he gets out of the car but puts on a bright (fake) smile when he turns to her.

"Good morning, dear!" He says sarcastically and it’s Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes.

"You’re late," Clarke bites out and Bellamy scowls as he reaches into his backseat to pull out the car seat.

"Totally not my fault! Little Junior here kept me up all night with his freakishly realistic cry. It’s amazing that I made it here at all!"

Clarke sighs and holds out her hand to take the car seat from him.

"He’s a she, by the way," she says matter-of-factly and Bellamy glances down at their baby, noticing for the first time it’s swaddled in a pale pink blanket.

"Oh," he responds with a shrug. "Whatever, then she kept me up all night and now she’s your responsibility.” Clarke takes the diaper bag when he hands it to her and settles it on the shoulder not carrying her backpack.

"I’ll take her until lunch and then you can take her until the end of the day. She can spend the night at my house tonight."

Bellamy is so relieved that he almost hugs Clarke but even the prospect of an uninterrupted night’s sleep isn’t enough to make him want to do that.

He’s gone to school with Clarke forever but they have never really ran in the same circles. Bellamy’s group of friends are mostly his football teammates and the cheerleaders while Clarke tends to stick with the science club kids. Not that Bellamy has anything against smart people, being a pretty good student himself, he just doesn’t really see the point in studying non-stop and never experiencing anything fun about high school. Which it is, for the most part.

Except for stupid projects like this.

His best friend Jasper gave him absolute hell when Bellamy told him at the beginning of the year that he was taking this class because it was an elective that he most definitely did not have to take. But his girlfriend at the time was taking the class and because he is young and stupid he signed up just to spend an extra hour and a half with her three times a week.

Now they are broken up and he gets the pleasure of seeing her kiss her new boyfriend, who is also in their class, for an hour and a half three times a week.

He’s an idiot.

So now he’s stuck in this child development class, which has absolutely nothing to do with what he wants to do after high school, and when he was paired with Clarke on this project he was just happy he didn’t have a have a fake baby with Sarah. He was also happy they didn’t get stuck with twins like Raven & Finn.

The first thing that Clarke told him when Mrs. Wilson set the baby down in front of them was that she had never failed an assignment and didn’t intend to start now. She worked out a schedule for the first two days and last night was his first night alone with the doll that Clarke had dubbed Sam.

Can you see now why it’s not entirely his fault that he thought it was a boy?

"Bellamy? Are you even listening to me?"

Clarke is staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest while Sam sits in her car seat on the ground between them. He’s briefly distracted by the way Clarke’s chest looks with her arms like that but he quickly regains sanity and looks up at her face.

"What? Yeah, I’m totally listening. Lunch ‘til after school. Got it."

Clarke chuckles as she shakes her head and picks the car seat back up off the ground. “Okay, so we will see you at lunch then.”

"Alright," Bellamy nods as he hits the lock button to lock his car before he heads to class. "See ya at lunch."

***  
“Dude, Clarke is hot!”

Bellamy laughs as he piles his lunch tray with pizza and fries, thankful as always for the buffet style lunch room their high school offers.

"She’s aight," he says with a shrug and Jasper snorts in reply.

"She’s more than aight. She’s smart, funny and gorgeous. It’s the total package, man.” Bellamy raises an eyebrow as he pops a fry into his mouth.

"Since when are you the president of Clarke Griffin’s fan club?"

Jasper shrugs as he unwraps the turkey sandwich that he brought from home. “I’m not. I’m just saying…there are worse girls you could have fake babies with, you know what I mean?”

It’s at that moment that Sarah and her new boyfriend Jake walk into the cafeteria, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists, and Bellamy sighs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jasper follows Bellamy’s gaze and groans. “Seriously, screw Sarah. She’s not worth your tears, buddy.”

Bellamy practically chokes on his Pepsi. “Tears? Yeah, definitely not what’s happening here.” Jasper just shrugs as he takes a giant bite of his turkey sub.

They are almost done with lunch when Clarke walks up to their table. Bellamy shoots a look at Jasper, who is smirking as he stands up.

"I’m just gonna leave the newlyweds alone with their offspring. See ya after school, Bell."

Clarke looks like she’s hiding a smile as she takes the seat Jasper was just using.

"So how was your day, honey?" Bellamy asks with a grin and Clark laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Well, Sam started crying about twenty minutes into my Trig class. Needless to say, Mr. Miller was none too pleased about that. He sent me outside until she quieted down."

Bellamy frowns. “Yeah, that really sucks. Guess I probably have that to look forward to. Hopefully she decides to cry during History because I fucking hate that class.”

Clarke laughs out loud and it’s bright and cheery, something that Bellamy is surprised to find that he likes the sound of. He wonders why he’s never heard her laugh before and if it would be hard to make her do it again.

Her blonde hair appears to be shining when he looks back at her and he blames Jasper for putting these thoughts about Clarke in his head.

Damn the President of the Clarke Griffin Fan Club. Damn him all to hell.

***

He’s leaning on Clarke’s car after school, the car seat empty on the ground next to him as he holds Sam in one arm.

A group of freshman girls are checking him out as Clarke walks up, their whispering and giggling causing her to snicker as she sidles up next to him.

"So I guess what they say is true," she says with a smirk and he raises an eyebrow in question. "Hot dads and all that." She blushes the second the words are out of her mouth and he grins.

"Did you just call me hot?" He asks with a grin and she rolls her eyes but doesn’t disagree. He likes that. "Well don’t forget that there is a whole acronym for women like you."

"What do you mean?" She asks, her eyes narrowed like he’s about to say something she’s not going to like. Which is probably true.

"M.I.L.F." He winks when her jaw drops and before she can realize what’s happening, he’s placed Sam in her arms and started off backwards away from her. "See ya tomorrow, wifey."

She’s a deep shade of pink now and he’s grinning as he turns around and heads towards his car.

Maybe, just maybe, there’s room in the Clarke Griffin Fan Club for a new member.


End file.
